


Prequel: Snow Day

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Series: The Eight Nights [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Snow David and Regina are in a relationship and are married, Snow White's birthday, Wishverse Henry goes by Ry, deaged emma swan, jewish charming mills, ouat AU, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: Evil Snowing au verse: Ry surprises his Mama for her birthday.





	Prequel: Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> David, Snow, and Regina have been married for a couple of years. Their family is made up of Henry + Ella + Lucy, Ry (Wisheverse Henry), Neal, and deaged Emma.

Ry pulled his cellphone out of pocket, he leant back against the wall, his giant backpack more in contact with the stone gateway, he pressed buttons on his phone as he looked up the long driveway. He listened as the dial tone as he rang the only too familiar tone as the call rang through.

* * *

It was now just over three years since he had moved from his Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke, to live with Regina and her family. It had taken him some time to get used to it all, to Regina though he trusted her, and to her husband and wife: an alternative version of his grandparents, it was the small differences which were harder to get used to, otherwise having them officially being his mom and dad wasn’t too different they had probably had more input than his biological mother in his land, the Wish Verse as it known in The United Realms.   
That was another thing which was different, Emma had been changed back into a baby by some spell, truth be told according to Snow, Regina, and David, even Henry and Neal, Emma had been particularly lost since ‘the final battle’, the one where Gideon had been given another chance. Without good and evil to fight and in a quiet town she had lost her way. She had been returned to a baby by some wayward yet irreversible spell but now she was much happier. She was getting a second chance at happiness and was now his and Henry’s sister rather than their birth mom. 

Ry had been travelling around this realm for the past few months, he was still figuring out who he was both with and away from his new family, he found that he was someone who loved travel and photography, and someone who really missed his family when he was away from them. He had missed thanksgiving, he had been half way up the Andes facetiming them, having his own makeshift meal.

* * *

Finally the phone was picked up, an easy smile came to his face, hearing Snow’s voice over the other end. 

“Ry!”

“Hey Mama.” There was noise in the background, the party for Snow’s birthday, he had been told about it by Regina and David. “Happy birthday!”

“Aw, thank you honey, your mother and father threw me a surprise party, and your card arrived this morning, it’s beautiful, thank you.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” He pushed himself off of the wall and began to walk.

Inside of her home, Snow moved out to the entrance hall of the house, smiling all the while. “What’s that noise, are you walking up another mountain?” She laughed a little, Ry seemed to climb up a whole lot of mountains, Neal kept copying him, going hiking with David around the United Realms.

Ry let out a chuckle. “Yeah, something like that.” He hitched his heavy backpack further up his back. “So, what did you get for you birthday?” He listened to her tell him all the things she had been gifted as he walked. 

“-Oh,” Snow interrupted herself hearing the doorbell ring, “- One second, someone’s at the door.”

“Okay, Mama.” Instead of keeping the phone against his ear he hung up and put it into his coat pocket.

“Oh my-!” Snow’s eyes went wide full of surprise, her mouth hung open, she threw her arms around her son. “I thought you were the other side of the country, that you couldn’t get home… I can’t believe that you’re here.” 

Ry wrapped his arms around her in return. “I couldn’t miss your birthday, Mama.” He couldn’t help but smile as she peppered his face with kisses, the rest of their family and friends had heard the commotion and joined them in the hallway. A couple of years before he would have been able to even imagine so many people being happy to see him. 

Three year old Emma came running up to join in Snow and Ry’s hug. “You’re here for Mommy’s birthday!”

Ry let go of his mother to heft Emma up into his arms, grinning at how close she was cuddling to him, he kissed her cheek. “Of course, I couldn’t miss her birthday. And I’m staying for a while, for Hanukkah and Christmas, and New Year.” He promised. He looked over at David, who was stood with Henry and Neal grinning beside him. “Thank you, dad.” He mouthed, without David’s help he wouldn’t have been there, and he didn’t want to miss all of this. 

“Come in,” Snow ushered, “you need to eat properly.”

“And we want to hear all your stories.” Regina added.

Ry rolled his eyes good naturedly, pretending to be irked by them, he locked eyes with Henry, who knew his facial expressions more than anyone they shared a smile with each other. Ry allowed his mothers to lead him in, dumping his backpack and coat while trying to keep hold of Emma. 

There was music playing, their family and friends called their hellos and ‘welcome back’s, the smell of different food filled the air, the walls were decorated with blues and whites and silvers ready for Hanukkah, and there were piled of presents and cards for Snow's birthday. 

It was good to be home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know that Snow didn't think celebrate her birthday in canon s2, but I like to think that once her family was together (in any pairing or au or whatever) she began celebrating it.


End file.
